Second Chance
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Inuyasha made a mistake that tore him away from his true love, now, 16 years later he might have a Second Chance..but not with the person he would've imagined. On Hold.
1. Prologue

**Gwg: Yes, back with another fic! I have no idea what the pairing for this story will be as of yet, but I will tell you now that Sesshomaru is not with anyone, got it? Okay then, I don't own Inuyasha, just so ya'll know..but I wish I did, but anyways read on!**

_**Prologue- Second Chance**_

_He could still see the pained look in her eyes as she sat on the edge of the well, her yellow bag already having been thrown in. _

_"Kagome, you don't have to go! It doesn't have to be this way between us!"_

_Inuyasha called out, stepping forward and reaching out with his clawed hand. Kagome just shook her hand and turned to look back to were the Goshinboku towered above all the other trees. _

_"Maybe, Inuyasha, if you had taken the time to see an us, it could have been different....You left me to die then Inuyasha, and if Sesshomaru hadn't have saved me, I wouldn't be here. It has to be this way Inuyasha, understand that. I made a pledge to always stand by your side and I have done so for the past five years. I have almost no regrets about those years, but I do have some...."_

_"R...regrets? What do you mean, what do you regret?"_

_Inuyasha questioned of her, surprised. Five years they had searched to complete the Shikon No Tama and they had finally done so, saving all of their friends in the process. Now, Kagome was leaving him to go back to her time, for good._

_"I...regret not being the one that was able to hold your heart, Inuyasha...I truly regret placing my trust and hope in you on that matter. I should've known Kikyo would always be the fuel to your fire. Sesshomaru and Kagura warned me repeatedly that I was going to get hurt, if only I had listened...then I wouldn't be here saying these things to you Inuyasha..."_

_"But...Kagome, I love you!"_

_He cried out, trying to make her understand that he needed her by his side. He needed her there, he had told her so during the battle with Menomaru, and then when Menomaru had turned into Hyoga. _

_"I know Inuyasha...the problem is...that I **don't** love you anymore."_

_And at that moment, sapphire met amber for one last time before she jumped into the well to never return._

_**16 Years Later**_

The hanyou known as Inuyasha sat silently in the branches of the Goshinboku, his friends sitting at the base of the tree carrying on a conversation as they waited for the arrival of Sesshomaru and Kagura. This same type of meeting occurred once every month, so as to insure that they never grew too far apart. Miroku and Sango had an amazing four kids and were working on their fifth at the moment. Shippou was still unmated, but he had grown up from the young pup they had first met.

Inuyasha was alone as ever, never trusting to let anyone close to his heart after it was torn into by Kikyo and then again by her reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi. _'Kagome...'_ He thought to himself, her name running through his head like a melody. He hadn't seen her in 16 years, and everytime he thought about her a small pang would resound in his heart. As they conversation below him died down, he suddenly smell the sent of sakura blossoms and jasmine, mixed with something else, something foreign. Yet, the scent was all to familiar to him.

"She's back!"

He called out as he jumped out of the tree, racing towards the well with all of his speed.

"Who's back?!"

He heard Miroku yelling from behind him as they got up to follow the hanyou. A fanged smile appeared on Inuyasha's face as he looked behind him, yelling his answer.

"Kagome! Kagome's back!"

**Gwg: Yes, slightly short, but I hope the next chapter will be longer. Anyways, please review and tell me any flaws it might have, or what you like about it. The next chapter should be coming soon. I will tell you this though, I'm writing this to get me out of a writers block on Sakura Blossoms and Kisses...anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Gwg: Yes, back with another fic! I have no idea what the pairing for this story will be as of yet, but I will tell you now that Sesshomaru is not with anyone, got it? Okay then, I don't own Inuyasha, just so ya'll know..but I wish I did, but anyways read on!**

_**Second Chance**_

_**Chapter One- **__**The Meeting**_

The girl looked around, totally surprised to see nothing but forest around her. As she climbed out of the well, she could see that this part of the forest, the Well included, was overgrown with vines and such.

"Looks like I'm not in Tokyo anymore.."

The girl mumbled to herself as she dusted the dirt from her pants. Her eyes were sapphire with flecks of amber in them, and her hair was silver with dark black streaks all through it. She was suddenly aware of the smell of dog as she turned away from the Bone Eaters Well to be faced with the weirdest man that she'd ever seen. Standing infront of her was the one and only Inuyasha, his friends arriving slowly after him.

"Who're you?! Whaddya do with Kagome?"

A growl left the hanyou as he bared his fangs and claws at the girl. Said girl got into a fighting position as well.

"How do you know her?"

The girl growled out, stepping forward. Miroku and the others arrived at the scene, surprised as the girl stepped forward without a fear in the world. Inuyasha stepped back as a reflex, something familiar about the girl infront of him.

"Kagome Higurashi, she's a friend of ours. And how would you know her?"

Miroku intoned as he stepped forward, looking over at the girl curiously. She looked demon, yet, she also looked human, but she came from the well....A hanyou, perhaps? A roguish smirk appeared on the girl's face, never dropping her guard she stood up straight.

"I know her, because she is my mother."

**Gwg: Short, yes, I know and I'm sorry...I'll try to make the next chapter longer, just wanted to drop this as a cliffhanger. So, please review, it makes me update faster. Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Gwg: Another update, sorry it took so long. Had to take mid-terms and that kinda slowed me down and then I've been helping Mom get ready for Christmas. That reminds me, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all who had reviewed and read this story.**

_**Second Chance  
Chapter Two  
The Shikon No Tama**_

Inuyasha was completely stunned at the girl's words. Kagome's daughter? But she was part demon and he knew that no demons actually lived in Kagome's time. Miroku watched the different emotions play over his friend's face, the most prominent one being confusion.

"How can you be her daughter? You're part youkai."

"Hanyou, if you must know. Part inu youkai, part ningen or miko, whichever way you see it." she replied as she looked over at the taijya and the houshi. Standing close to the houshi was a kitsune youkai and sitting at the feet of the taijya was a kaji neko youkai. _These must be the ones father was talking about....but he's not here. He told me he spent time with them after mother left, yet he's not among them now..._

"Inu youkai, that would make your father..."

"A full fledged inu youkai, yeah."

Inuyasha looked at the girl, shocked at the way she talked. She acted as if she knew everything about them, and about the Fuedal Era, but he doubted that Kagome would send her here of her own free will. Suddenly, his senses were assaulted by the familar scent of power, a very strong and pure power. _The Shikon No Tama...she has it..._

"Where's the damned jewel?!"

Sango looked at Inuyasha, her eyes showing her confusion about what he was talking about. The young kitsune youkai, Shippou, looked over at the girl with his eyes trained on the necklace around her neck.

"You mean this?" she replied, pulling a whole Shikon No Tama out of her shirt. Apparently she wasn't lying about her mother being Kagome, for the jewel was just as pure as the day they had completed it many years ago.

"The Jewel of Four Souls...how did you come across such a prize, girl?"

A cold and caculating voice sounded from somewhere behind them. Everyone turned around to meet the dark amber eyes of the taiyoukai known as Sesshomaru. Kagura noticed the girl's eyes widden in reconizition before she took a step forward.

"It belonged to my mother...and you must be Sesshomaru." she replied as he looked the youkai lord over. His eyes were the same amber hue as her mother had said, the clothes and the markings in place as well. _So different...and yet they are the same..._

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he growled out, Kagura watching the exchange between them. Sesshomaru could sense something in her, something that was apart of her that was just as much apart of him.

"My name is Yuki Higurashi..."

As dumb as he could be sometimes, even Inuyasha noticed that she ignored his brother's first question. She was trying to hide something, but he just didn't know what. Her scent was of sakura blossoms and jasmine, like her mothers, but it was laced with another scent that was so familar, but he just couldn't place it. Inuyasha also noticed the way her eyes would travel to Sesshomaru often, as though she knew him and he was somehow out of place in this world.

It was then that he noticed her eye color, sapphire with flecks of amber. Yet before he could say anything on the matter, his brother spoke once again.

"You didn't answer my first question, hanyou." he stated as he stepped closer to her. Yugi growled, her instincts taking over as she slashed at him.

"I'll answer you, if you can beat me.." she growled out, getting into a fighting stance. It was then that Sesshomaru's eyes caught the sheath at her side, one that he reconized very well. Yet before he had time to do anything, he was aware of a small trickle of blood rolling down his cheek. In his lapse of attention she had attacked, and surprisingly cut his cheek.

"You have to keep your mind and eyes on me, Sesshomaru. If you want to win, and if you want the answer to your question."

Sesshomaru growled before he lashed out at her, and it was such that the battle began. He wanted to know the truth about the girl, and if he wanted that truth, he would have to fight to get it.

**Gwg: Yes, another cliff hanger I know..but atleast it's longer than the last chapter. Hope to see more reviews and any questions if you have any. Until then, ja ne!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Gwg: School, I hate school, but I must return to the said hellhole Monday...ugh...Oh well, atleast I have these stories to write. I would like to once again thank all my reviewers to the fic, and I think the summary might change as I continue to write this fic. And because I don't think I've done it in awhile, I don't own Inuyasha, only Yuki at this point. Now, read on!**

_**Second Chance  
**__**Chapter Three  
**__**Questions and Answers**_

Inuyasha could admit he wasn't the best fighter, but even this newbie hanyou was a lot faster and stronger than him it seemed. Her movements were flawless, and it was like she could read Sesshomaru's every move before he even made it.

"For a hanyou, she is a very skilled fighter."

Miroku stated, focusing on the fight. Yuki's fighting style was familiar, but it was also very different. _She fights with skill...and she is not as hard headed as Inuyasha..._ he thought to himself, knowing that his hanyou friend was thinking along the same lines. He was brought out of his thoughts by a growl emitting from the female hanyou.

While he was thinking, Sesshomaru had managed to pin Yuki up against the nearest tree by her throat.

"Now, you will answer my question. How do you know my name?" he asked, amber orbs meeting sapphire with small traces of amber in them as well. Yuki grabbed his wrist with her own clawed hand as she struggled against his hold.

"Sesshomaru, let her go before you kill her."

Kagura said, stepping up beside the youkai lord. After a moment he moved his hand away from her throat, small indentions from his claws apparent on her neck. Yuki glared at the taiyoukai as she rubbed her neck gently. _And there is one of their few differences...he is not as kind..._ she thought as she looked at him, knowing that he was waiting for an answer.

"I know your name, mighty Sesshomaru, " she started out in a sarcastic tone, "because I've met you in my time."

Well, it wasn't truly a lie in itself, but she couldn't tell him the truth now. Amber orbs showed his slight surprise as he looked at her. It was there again, he knew it. She had something in her that he had as well, yet he could not place it.

"Then answer me this, hanyou. Who is your father?"

_Damnit...._ she thought to herself, warning signals going off in her head. She could not reveal to any of them that peice of information. Yet Yuki somehow knew that Sesshomaru was starting to put everything together in his mind. It was then that she knew she had screwed up big time by answering his first question, no matter how simple it seemed.

"I think you already know the answer to your question." she stated, effectively dodging it for now. The taiyoukai nodded his head before he turned to look at the others around them.

"Come, she may join us. It would be unwise to leave her here when she has no knowledge of this era." he spoke, the others nodding their slow agreement. Yet as the elder brother looked at his younger half brother, he could see a deep anger flaring in his eyes. Inuyasha was angry not at the girl, but at the one who would dare take who he claimed to be his Kagome.

_He shall be very disappointed and angry, then, when she lets the truth out...._

**Gwg: Yes, I know...another short chapter but I wanted to get something new out before I started school. For all those who are reading Sakura Blossoms and Kisses, I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I am having the write and then re-write the chapter to my liking. Hopefully it will be out soon. Happy New Year to everyone, and I hope for more great reviews, until then, ja ne!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Gwg: Now I am back in school, and already I've done atleast four pages of Algebra 1 homework. But anyways, that has nothing to do with this story. I'm glad that you guys seem to like it, and here I'll hopefully answer some more questions. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and read on!**

_**Second Chance  
**__**Chapter Four  
**__**Dreams**_

_"She is my daughter, Kagome. Yuki has the right to know her heritage." he stated quietly, staring down his mate that stood infront of him. Kagome just glared back at him, not at all fazed by his cold exterior._

_"You're right, she is your daughter, but she is mine as well. When she gets older I will give her the Shikon No Tama, and then she can learn of her heritage. You have to hide in this time, I only hope that she looks more human than demon." she replied, sighing gently at the end. The youkai infront of her sighed as well, his sign that she had won for the time being. _

_A small bundle was in the youkai's arms, but carefully he handed his daughter over to her mother. He could already see her demon traits, even though she was only a few months old. A small smile graced his features before he turned to leave, glancing back at his mate as he reached the door._

_"I will return, you have my word, Kagome. Yuki will have a home and a secure future when I'm done. You will always have me, no matter what time I reside in.." _

_And then he was gone..._

Yuki quickly sat up on the futon, her breathing quick as her hand grasped the jewel around her neck. _Another dream....why does the Jewel of Four Souls show me these things? _she thought to herself as she got up. Dark eyes flitted around the room, making sure everyone was asleep, before their owner started out of the hut.

Amber eyes followed the female hanyou, his features proud as he stood up as well. His footsteps were silent as he walked down the well worn path that led to the Goshinboku.

"Why father? You left four years ago, and yet you have not returned.."

Her soft voice sounded like heaven to his ears as he watched her. Yuki's hand was resting against the trunk of the tree, her eyes focused on the ground. From where he was standing, he could see the forlorn look in her eyes.

"Is that why you came here?" he asked, his voice flowing over her. She visibly jumped, and he knew that he'd startled her without meaning to.

"I came here....because the future is not my home...I'm different than everyone else, that should be easy enough to see." she replied, turning to look at him. In that moment, he could see his future in her eyes, a future that he longed internally to have.

_"She's beautiful, isn't she?" his mate asked, her voice soft as she stared down at the small bundle in her arms. A smile appeared on his face as his clawed hand brushed over her cheek._

_"What shall we name her?" he replied, turning his amber eyes to meet the sapphire ones of his love. Kagome smiled as she handed their daughter to him, a thoughtful look in her eyes._

_"How about Yuki?"_

_"Yuki....Yuki Inochi Higurashi..." he stated, nodding his head with his words. _

Sesshomaru stepped towards the girl, his face emotionless, but his eyes holding something unknown. Yuki turned back to look at the Goshinboku, her hand sliding down the trunk before it fell away.

"What about your Mother?"

"Mom? She loves me and everything, but I was always closer to my father. He's a demon, and I'm part of what he is..." she replied, turning to look at him once again. _She has her mother's eyes....only traces of her father can be seen... _he thought to himself, his eyes darkening as he continued towards her. The taiyoukai stopped just a few inches away from her, his eyes now trained on the Goshinboku.

He could still remember, just as clearly as thought it was yesterday. Sixteen years ago to the day he had said goodbye to Kagome at this very spot. He could still remember her words, as well as his, and the feelings were just as strong.

_"He doesn't love you anymore, Kagome. Do not let him deceive you with his lies." he stated, dark amber drowning in beautiful sapphire. Kagome only nodded, giving him a weak smile._

_"I know, Sesshomaru. Last night..I saw him again with Kikyo..He made a promise to both of us, but in the end he will only keep his promise to her." she replied, earning a look of sympathy from the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped closer to her, his clawed hand cupping her cheek gently._

_"Wait for me in your time, I will come. This is a promise I will keep, my word I would never break. Do you understand?" _

_The youkai lord asked, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion. The miko smiled before she leaned up, brushing her lips against his for a moment before she pulled away._

_"I understand, Sesshomaru. I will wait for you.."_

_A fleeting smile appeared on his features before he leaned down, kissing her gently as the wind blew and the sakura blossoms swirled around them._

"Your mother, she meant something to me. I had always had a deep hatred for ningen, and yet my heart started to accept them when Rin became my ward. Almost six years later, Kagome found a way into my heart as well. Fighting side by side with her and my brother made me realize that I had held a grudge over a woman who was long dead and a man who loved both of them. When father mated again, I always felt like he was betraying my mother's memory, but now I seem to understand that better. He was not betraying no one, and the only crime he comitted was not being able to spend more time with his two sons." he stated, watching the emotions displayed on Yuki's face.

She seemed to understand him, and it was then that he noticed the small smile appearing on her face. _Maybe they are not so different after all..._ she thought to herself as she looked up at him. She hesitated a moment before she threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his waist. Sesshomaru held back for a moment before he wrapped his own arms loosely around her waist.

_Is this what I've been missing? Is this what it's like to love?_

**Gwg: I think this is the longest chapter I have for this story yet, but anyways for anyone wondering about the sheath at her side mentioned earlier in the story the answer to that is in the next chapter. This was written in the span of about...I would say 30 minutes while I listened to a few different cds. I hope to get some more reviews, and any questions that you guys would like to ask. I'm sorry if Sesshy seemed alittle OCC in this chapter, but he'll be back to his cold and callous self in the next chapter. Until then though, ja ne.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Gwg: Maybe more people got their questions answered with this chapter, but anywho, I don't own Inuyasha. Only Yuki and the plot of this story (but it's too bad I don't own Sesshy). Two people will make an appearence in this fic that haven't really been in it. One has been mentioned, and the other has not and so to find out, read on!**

_**Second Chance  
**__**Chapter Five  
**__**Thoughts**_

_The heavens cried in sadness as the two embraced. Their tears mingled with the rain, their sadness as tangible as the two bodies pressed against one another. _

_"Don't leave me..." her words were just above a whisper, yet they carried to the attentive ears of her lover. Intense eyes showed his deep sadness as she held him in her arms. Blood mingled with rain and tears, time blending together for the two of them._

_"I will forever love you..." he mumbled, his voice gentle and soft as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. In the background, dark reds and oranges mixed together as the sun started to set. _

_Her hands were cold as she touched his cheek, her tears coming harder as she felt how cold it was._

_"Forever and always, you hold my heart..." she whispered, the rain drowning out her words, and yet she had the feeling he had heard them._

Sapphire eyes held nothing but pain and sadness as their owner sat up in her bed. Kagome steadied her breathing after a moment, the dream imprinted in her mind. The dreams had started when she gave the Shikon No Tama to her daughter, revealing her hertiage to her.

"Get a grip girl..." she mumbled to herself as she started to get up. Four years and still no word from her husband, and time was running out. She knew she could not let Yuki stay in the Sengoku Jidai, that was a choice she had made years ago.

Shaking her head she stood up, moving to look out the window. Sighing gently, she stared out over the garden as the sun rose with all its glory. _Come back to me, Sesshomaru...._

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Amber optics were trained carefully on the female hanyou who was currently talking to Kagura, Sango, and Shippou. Their owner was still apprehensive about her staying the Keade's Village, but he spoke nothing of his worries. Inuyasha knew his brother was feeling something for the new arrival, but of what he knew not.

Said taiyoukai was currently sitting at the base of a tree, his back laid against its rough bark. His thoughts were a jumble as he watched his daughter talking to the kitsune youkai, the wind sorceress, and the taijya. At the moment he knew nothing of the emotion he had caught displayed in her eyes the night before.

_She is different than any other hanyou I've ever met....she has something about her that keeps her inner strength and light alive, even when she is searching for what cannot be found. _he thought to himself, referring to the future him. To a youkai, five hundred years passed in the blink of an eye, aging him only one year. Yet to know he would be away from that which he loved for that long made time slow for him.

He was brought out of his musings by the melody that was Yuki's laughter. Shippou was grinning while Sango's cheeks were tainted with a dark blush. The sapphire eyes that so resemble her mothers shined as she said something he could not hear. This time it was Sango that started laughing, the blush appearing on the kitsune's cheeks. Through it all, Kagura was glancing at Yuki with a thoughtful look.

Sesshomaru knew that it would not take the wind sorceress long to figure out that he was her father, along with other smaller details. The taiyoukai's wandering mind took him back to the previous night and the conversation that was shared between him and Yuki.

_"Does Kagome know you are here?" he asked, Kagome's name rolling off of his tongue like honey. Yuki just nodded at his question, thinking over her answer before she replied._

_"I would think so, she always seems to know when I'm gone." she stated, smiling gently at such memories. Amber optics watched her carefully as she sat down at the base of the Goshinboku. Hestitantly he took a seat beside her, soon relaxing at her next words._

_"You left Toukijin and Tenseiga for me, but Mom only things that Tenseiga is appropiate...for now anyways." _

_Sesshomaru chuckled silently as his daughter's words. Just like her mother, she could bring up emotions that he had fought so hard to hide under his cold exterior. Yuki just showed him a brillant smile, and after that they continued to talk late into the night._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Yuki's voice reaching his ears. Urgentness laced with shock was easy to disconcern as he looked up, amber meeting sapphire for a brief second.

"It's okami youkai!" she called out, standing up with everyone else present. Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears twitched, a familiar scent coming to his nose as he looked straight ahead.

"It's Koga!" he shouted, and with his words it became apparent why the okami youkai was coming. Koga had sensed Yuki's arrival, and like Inuyasha, had mistaked it for Kagome.

**Gwg: Yes, I'm evil and cutting it off right here. So, hope to get more reviews before I add the next chapter. I am so on a roll with this story, but anyways, review!**


End file.
